My Present, your Future
by Delitelia
Summary: When the new Generation of Titans find themselves with their parents in the past they’ll have to try to keep time as it was... Unless they decide to change it. And what will the old Titans do? -Chapter 3 up-
1. Prologue

**Summary: **The present is only the past of the future. When the new Generation of Titans find themselves with their parents in the past they'll have to do the impossible to not change the time… Unless they actually want to do it.

While the new generation deals with their own problems; the Titans we all know will have theirs as well: Why is it the new generation says they're street kids trained by them in the future when the teenagers and kids look a lot like them. Do they actually want to know their future?

**A/N: **I'm going to college this year and I just had to start this before going back to school. Everything is already prepared, I only need to write the episodes: That way I won't go out of context even if I'm not able to update often once school starts again. And I know it'll be hard to keep up with my fics but I'll try at least during these couple of months so let's see what happens.

Ok, now; I was going to make the new characters children but I thought it would be better if they were a little older than that: Sparks will fly easier that way. Also, I was planning to make this the usual triangle that is palpable for everyone but I decided to make it better a little more subtle at the beginning so you can get acquitted with the new characters before anything else.

By the way, I'd like to thank my beta who will help me with this story as well. I really appreciate your help.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

**The present is only the past of the future**

**Prologue**

**: Jump City, year 2028:**

A group of teenagers were enjoying a good basketball match on the roof of the Titans West Tower. It was early in the morning and the sun had already risen, spreading its warm all over Jump City, making it a very beautiful day if you were the kind of person that enjoyed Sunlight, if not then it was just another day with horrible sun and pretty hot.

But, that's not the point, let's go back to Titans Tower where the teenagers were playing, or at least some of them were, seeing as how others decided to keep away from the court and just cheer on the ones they wanted to win; it didn't matter whether it was because they were related or just because they were really close friends.

"Go Derek! Alex is going to fake left as always!" One of the teenagers watching the game yelled to a member of one of the teams.

"Alex, give the ball to Terry! Deah, go closer to your team!" Another of the expectant teenagers yelled to the other team and it only showed how excited everyone was.

"Adam, Trevor wants to take the ball away from you; give it to Tori!"

"Viv! James and Jen need to be taken care of!"

A man looked up from his job and chuckled at the youngsters; it reminded him so much of when he used to play with his friends in the very same place. It could be basketball, volleyball or whatever but always together. Those were the days, but now, it was these teenagers who played there instead of him who rarely played with his friends anymore even though they were all living with him.

Now that he thought about it, the Tower was pretty crowded now and he still couldn't understand how it had happened; the other Towers weren't as crowded as his was and it was mainly because the Titans of the other Towers were more organized with their relationships than his team was. They had even thought about creating a new Tower or joining other teams but no-one wanted to leave and the new generation was so used to being together that they didn't want to be apart from each other. Well, there was nothing they could do even as parents of the new heroes of Jump City.

"_Cyborg… Cyborg..."_ Cyborg, now 40 years old, answered his communicator, trying to block out the noise of the game.

"Cyborg here."

"_We'll be leaving in five minutes, could you give instructions to the kids?"_

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit." Cyborg turned to look at the new Titans; even though most of them were already teenagers, to the old Titans they would always be their kids "Hey guys! Guys, can I have your attention for a moment, please?!"

The new Titans stopped the game and the cheers and turned to look at the elder man waiting for him to speak up.

"We're off to meet the new boys that want to join the Titans North; I trust you can handle everything while I'm away and I also hope you'll let the other kids play with you."

"Don't worry dad." One of the teenagers said "We'll let them play."

"Why is it necessary for all the Titans to meet the new boys?" A girl asked curiously. "I mean, why can't it just be the Titans North?"

"I don't mind; Sasha, Krisha and Tania will be here with us and that means more people to play with." Said another girl with a big smile.

"They should be up here in a moment." Cyborg assured, smiling before becoming serious. "Listen guys; I'll leave the teleporting machine here and I hope to find it in one piece when I get back. I still need to add some final details before trying it."

"Why do we need a teleporting machine anyway?" One of the older teenagers asked. "I can teleport and most of us can fly."

The machine in question was nothing but a door frame with just a few buttons here and there; possibly they would only need to add the coordinates and go through the portal so they could get to the place they wanted.

"This will be faster than flying and you won't get tired by using your powers." Cyborg explained. "The only one who would get to the crime scene faster than this machine works is probably Jen."

"Can you blame me for being faster than a machine?" The aforementioned girl said smugly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then, I don't want to find it destroyed by the time we come back ok?" Cyborg asked one last time just to make sure.

"Ok!" All the kids yelled before Cyborg turned around and walked into the Tower.

"All right everyone! Let's continue with the game! Bro, the ball is yours." A girl said to her brother hardly throwing the ball, unfortunately, the boy didn't catch the ball in time and it went directly to-

"The teleporting machine!" Before anyone could do anything the ball hit the machine making sparks fly everywhere. The kids watched worriedly for a few seconds until the sparks stopped flying and just stared at the machine not daring to go near it.

"Way to go Tori." A boy said sarcastically, walking to the machine, the others following after him. "But I guess it couldn't be helped."

"Hey! It was Terry's fault, not mine." The girl retorted, rather insulted.

"Oh yeah, blame it all on me!... You think something happened to the machine?" Everybody shrugged, not really knowing how to answer; not even Cyborg's son, being just as intelligent as his dad had been when he was the same age, knew how to know if the machine was ok or not.

"I'll turn it on."

"What?" The new Titans turned to the youngest one there who was about to push the 'On' button "Karla, no!"

Too late, the little girl had done just as she had said; the machine then started to shake and sparks started to fly again. At first it started as a light movement but it became more violent by the second. The new Titans started to step backwards in order to get away from the machine. Suddenly, a light shot from the portal and, like a vacuum, it started to pull the new Titans into it. Everyone tried to get away but the portal was too strong and it continued pulling them.

"Titans, resist!" The leader's instruction, as much as the rest of the Titans wanted to follow it, couldn't be accomplished due to the fact that they were already halfway through the portal.

"It's too powerful!" Those were the last words the new Titans could hear before the portal swallowed them whole leaving only a bouncing ball near the roof's door.

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: Jump City, year 2008:**

"So, are we great or what?" Asked Cyborg, exited, as he drove his T-car back to the Tower after the Titans successfully accomplished another mission.

"Dude, that was like the best battle ever!" BB agreed from his place in the passenger seat, not able to believe they had actually won.

"It was a good exercise; the villains seem to be training harder nowadays." Robin said through his communicator; he was driving his R-cycle back home, he just felt the car was too crowded.

"C'mon Robin, you could be more energetic, you know?" Terra commented from the backseat, her leader was just too serious.

"How shall we celebrate our victory, friends?" Starfire asked happily already thinking of a way to celebrate the accomplished mission with her team.

"There's still the movie I brought; we could watch it tonight." BB proposed with a toothy grin.

"Another one of your silly Comedy films?" Raven asked, bored, from the backseat while looking out the window; those were the movies Beast Boy always picked.

"They are not silly!" The shape-sifter complained indignantly. "And no, this is an Adventure film."

"What made you pick Adventure this time?" Terra asked, those kind of movies were her style not BB's; he always went for the latest Comedy film there was even if it seemed to be plain silly.

"Well…" The questioned boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly not knowing how to answer "It… I've heard it's pretty good; y'know, it has good critics and all."

"Yeah, sure; it was just that." Cyborg said sarcastically, earning a glare from his green friend "But anyway, it's a good idea; we can watch it tonight before going to sleep. And it'll give me some time to continue working on my new project."

"New project, Cyborg?" Asked Robin as they neared the Tower "What's that?"

"I'll show you once we get home."

After Cyborg's promise, the Titans stayed quiet wondering what kind of new toy their friend would be working on. There were a lot of ideas; some very crazy and some very simple, but they all were too exited to just leave the idea alone. Soon, the T-car and the R-cycle were parked in the Tower and the Titans got out of them as fast as they could, very exited to see Cy's new project.

"Ok Cy, what is it? What is it?" Asked Beast Boy, jumping up and down, the rest didn't go that far but had expectant faces that looked very amusing to Cyborg,

"Ok guys, get ready for this." Cyborg started to announce walking over an object hiding underneath a curtain "I introduce you to my new toy!"

"…"

"…"

"… Is it a new door for the Tower?" Asked Starfire upon seeing what was under the curtain; it seemed just like a simple door frame with some buttons on it.

"No!" Cyborg exclaimed annoyed. "It's a Teleporting Machine!"

"A teleporting Machine?" Asked Terra not sure what to say about it.

"We don't' need it, Cyborg, I can teleport all of you rather quickly." Raven said seriously, it seemed like a waste of time.

"Yeah, but I know you get tired after doing that and I don't want you to get hurt or anything because of that. Besides, this will be faster than flying; the only one who would be able to beat this machine will probably be Kid Flash." Cyborg explained, smiling proudly because of his work; it seemed like a good idea.

"You do have a point there Cyborg." Robin acknowledged; Raven had told them once the teleportation needed a lot of energy and Beast Boy had complained about flying when they couldn't use the T-car, perhaps it could be useful. "And how does it work?"

"Well… It actually doesn't work yet." The mechanic Titan admitted a little embarrassed "But it won't take long before I can make it work; this baby will be running in no time."

Suddenly, the machine started to shake, startling the Titans and making Cyborg jump back in fright.

"What's going on Cyborg?" Asked Robin as the machine started to shake more and more violently by the second, Cyborg neared his team for protection.

"I don't know! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Suddenly, what was once an empty space in the doorframe became a space full of different colors that seemed to be twirling around slowly.

"What's that?" Asked Raven staring at the colors like the rest of her team, expecting to see some kind of reaction.

"I don't know but-" Suddenly they were all blinded by a white light and a strong force sent them flying backwards, falling hard on the floor. The last thing they saw before losing consciousness was the white light disappearing.

**The present is only the past of the future**

**There's the Prologue. Just an introduction; you'll get to meet the new Generation in the upcoming chapters and decide which new Titan is your favorite. I'd really appreciate it if you told me which characters you like and dislike as the story goes on; it'll help me know if the character actually is what I wanted them to be.**

**And guys, I need to know if this actually sound entertaining so I can decide if I should continue writing it or just delete it now; you can tell me all that by leaving some reviews please.**

**Now, DO NOT flame me for the pairings**** which you probably know by now if you've read my other fics, if you don't like them then don't continue reading; that will save you from reading something you don't like and me from getting flames about something that I asked not to have.**

**The rest of you, let's see what you've got to say about this little Prologue.**


	2. When Times Clash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT.

**Where we left: **Suddenly, what was once an empty space in the doorframe became a space full of different colors that seemed to be twirling around slowly.

"What's that?" Asked Raven staring at the colors like the rest of her team, expecting to see some kind of reaction.

"I don't know but-" Suddenly they were all blinded by a white light and a strong force sent them flying backwards, falling hard on the floor. The last thing they saw before losing consciousness was the white light disappearing.

**Now with the story…**

**The present is only the past of the future**

**Chapter 1****: **

**When times clash every****body runs in a dash**

"Is everybody ok?" Asked two voices aloud at the same time as all the people came back to their senses; it was all a blur and their bodies hurt as if they had been hit with some kind of giant mallet. Affirmative answers were heard as the Titans came back to the present rubbing wherever they felt sore from the impact.

"What happened?" Asked Beast Boy aloud while sitting on the floor, hoping there was some kind of explanation for the light and the force that pushed them away.

"I have no idea." Came the reply from… A voice that sounded strangely like Beast Boy's but slightly different…

"Who said…" Beast Boy turned to his right and came face to face with… himself? "AAAHHHHAAAA!"

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" The aforementioned boy's team leader asked as the rest stood up startled by the scream.

"It's my evil clone who has come to conquer the world!" Beast Boy and his "evil clone" yelled at the same time pointing towards each other and crawling backwards.

"Identify yourselves!" Robin yelled standing in a fighting stance, his whole team stood by his side ready to fight if necessary "And now!"

The group of teenagers before the Titans stayed still not really knowing what to do; the people they were staring at were… Well... It was just too weird…

"Didn't you hear me?" Robin asked frowning "Identify yourselves."

"But, don't you recognize us?" The youngest girl asked curiously; she seemed to be around six years old or so and she was pretty cute with her dark skin, black hair, big gray eyes and a small mouth. She was wearing a light blue skirt and sweater which had yellow on the borders, blue socks and yellow shoes; the sweater also had a yellow "K" in the middle. But what caught their attention was the fact that this little girl had bug-like-wings sprouting from her back "Don't you recognize us dad?"

"Dad?!" Cyborg yelled in shock, did that little girl just call him dad? But that wasn't possible; she was way too old to be his child and he was still a virgin even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. "What do you mean "Dad"?"

"Hold on everyone!" One of the oldest teenagers yelled before taking hold of his cloak which magically grew enough to cover his whole gang and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"What?" The Titans were speechless after seeing that; not only did the teens look weird, but they also had powers.

"What just happened?" Asked Terra to no-one in particular.

"I believe we have found Cyborg's family." Starfire answered shocked.

"Dude, can you even have a family of your own?" BB asked while Robin scanned the Tower with his communicator in search of the fugitives just to make sure they weren't in the Tower anymore.

"Do I go to the bathroom like you do?" The mechanic Titan answered with his own question, the green teen thought about it for 2 seconds before opening his mouth again.

"I wouldn't know; I've never seen what you do in the bathroom."

"They're on the roof!" Robin yelled suddenly "Titans move!"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: On the roof:**

A black shadow appeared on the roof near the edge, fortunately, it was still a safe place so the shadow disappeared leaving in its place a pack of teens that looked rather nervous with what had just happened.

"What the hell is happening?" A boy asked aloud "Why did our parents look younger; they looked to be just a little older than us now!"

"Listen up," The leader of the team, the one who had teleported them, started "This might sound weird but, when we were in the garage a moment ago, I saw a calendar on the wall and it said we were in the year 2008!"

"2008!" They all yelled shocked, a girl continued alone "How could uncle Cyborg's machine possibly take us 20 years into the past?"

"I don't know, but it did and that's why our parents looked younger and also why they didn't recognize us." The leader replied.

"Now Karla's words will make them wonder." A boy spoke up, he was young but had lots of knowledge that some considered as wisdom "We have to find a way of going back to our time without changing the future: Our presence here could make a lot of difference to the future and I don't really know what consequences this will have. I propose we steal uncle Cyborg's machine and find a way to make it work backwards so we can travel 20 years back."

"Isn't it forwards?" Beast Boy's "evil clone" said "I mean we _are_ going back to the future which means we are going not back but forwards… I think I hurt my brain."

"It doesn't take much to do that." A glare was the retort the leader received but he paid no mind to it "But I have to agree with Will this time; the plan is take the machine and get away from here as fast as we can without having more encounters with the old Titans. They can't know who we are."

"Oh, but we're just dying to get to know you better." The pack looked up to find the six members of the 'old Titans' just a few feet away from them, Robin continued "Can't you give us that pleasure?"

"How did you- Never mind that." A girl said "But no, actually we can't."

"We'll just have to force you then." Cyborg said pointing his sonic cannon to the tallest boy who wasn't moving an inch.

"We have to get out of here." The boy called Will said taking a step backwards, the tallest boy shook his head.

"Don't worry;" He started "We're more, we'll get through this if we just stick together as a-"

He was cut short, however, when Beast Boy morphed into a raptor making his teammates scream and dash through the door of the roof disappearing in a second.

"-Team…" Only he and the team's leader were still standing there but that wasn't good "Take us to another floor now."

The other boy morphed into a shadow and pulled his friend towards him before disappearing trough the roof, but they weren't going to escape this time; Raven morphed also into her soul-self and followed them without hesitation.

"Not so fast!" Was all the Titans heard before their gothic friend disappeared, Robin didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Titans, go!" The five remaining Titans ran through the door in search of the intruders "Split up!"

Cyborg started to search the floor they were on while the rest ran down the stairs to lower floors and tried to cover as much territory as they could. The mechanic Titan kept his sonic canon ready in case he had to defend himself from the intruders; he opened door by door making sure no-one was hidden in any room. He thought he wouldn't be having problems on that floor until he heard footsteps from the other side of the hall; he turned around to find a boy who also looked back at him before he started running away, Cyborg on his heels.

"Titans, I've got one!" Cyborg yelled on his communicator while still following the teen "He seems to be 15 or 16 years old; blond hair that reaches his upper back, white skin, green eyes; dressed in black jeans, tennis shoes and a hoodie with a long sleeved red shirt underneath."

"Got it!" Robin yelled over the communicator "I've got three more: One looks just like Beast Boy but he must be like twelve and his uniform has dark blue where it should be purple and I'm not sure but I think he has blue eyes, the other boy looks around 16 or so with dark skin and eyes and is wearing a white cap on his head, long sleeved light blue shirt over a white long-sleeved one, blue jeans and white tennis-shoes. He's carrying the smallest girl in his arms."

"I am in the pursuit of two more boys." Starfire informed as soon as Robin finished "Both are able to fly; the youngest should be around his first decade old and has red short hair; he's wearing a mask like Robin and is wearing a red uniform like Speedy's. The other boy looks a lot like a Tamaranian and even has the same green eyes I do and is clad in the same clothes my people wear; he has a one-piece clothing that goes from his neck to his feet; he must be a decade and a half."

"I have another two in my sight." Beast Boy said this time "One is a girl of about twelve I'd say who is also green like me but has long hair and a uniform like Elasti-girl's but with yellow instead of purple and the other must be a couple of years older than her or just very tall; he has red hair and is wearing a black and red bodysuit and he has also a cat-like-eye on his chest. Oh, and he's wearing a bat-like mask but I can't see the eyes of any of them."

"I'm after three who can also fly." Raven commented through her own communicator "The oldest must be a little younger than me and he has pale skin and black hair that reaches the nape of his neck, he's wearing a black body suit covered by a blue cloak like mine and he's also wearing shades… I think he also has a belt on; the other boy has black spiky hair and white skin, he has to be around 5 years younger than me and is wearing a black and red uniform and a black cape; he's wearing a mask too. The girl has to be a little younger than the latter but this one has long purple hair and is wearing a white leotard; I bet she's also wearing a belt."

"I'm after two girls; one has auburn long hair tied up in a ponytail and her pink uniform reminds me somewhat of Speedy's with a skirt over her pants, her eyes are light brown or something like that and she has to be 13 or so years old." Terra said quickly "The other should be around the same age and she has pink hair pulled up in two pony tails, pale skin and blue eyes and she's wearing a purple and yellow dress that reaches to her mid-thigh, long gloves and socks that combine and purple boots that reach her mid-calf… I think she has a collar around her neck."

Terra then saw the girls entering a room and hung up her communicator ready to jump on the kids if necessary, she ran into the room just before the door closed itself only to fall hard on her stomach getting a lot of artifacts on top of her: She had run into a store room. As she stood up she saw the girls getting out of the room but this time there was another one with them. Terra got her communicator out and ran after them, very sore from the hits she had received in the store room.

"Titans, I've found another girl!" She exclaimed "She has black hair that goes to her upper back, lightly tanned skin and she's wearing a uniform like Aqualad's but light blue and lilac instead of the usual colors and she also has a lilac skirt over the pants. She can't be older than the other two but I can't be sure and I couldn't take a good look at her eyes either."

"Man, 14 intruders!" Cyborg exclaimed "I never thought it would happen!"

"Try to get them all into the main room: They won't escape there." Robin instructed as he neared the end of the hall, the main room was just a floor bellow him so he only needed to make them run down the stairs and he would have them. He swiftly took a bird-a-rang from his belt and threw it towards the two running boys who screamed surprised. Unfortunately, things didn't go out as planned and the only thing Robin accomplished was to make them run in separate ways: One down stairs and the other up stairs "Dammit!"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: In another floor:**

"Why did you run away, Will?" The leader of the new team, the blue cloaked boy Raven was chasing, asked to the younger boy by his side "You should have stayed with us and stand your ground."

"What if they had attacked?" Asked Will as he and his two companions turned around the corner to descend yet another floor; they would be in the lobby soon at this rate "I had to protect Emily."

"They weren't going to hurt us; they were only trying to scare us." The girl known as Emily said, annoyed. "As if you don't know them already; I wanted to stay with Derek too but you just had to drag me along instead."

"As if I would allow you to stay with him," Will said, receiving a glare from Derek.

"I'm tired of your distrust; I'm her brother too." As soon as these words left his lips a big black claw emerged from the ground blocking their path; the kids tried to go around it but the claw quickly closed itself on them not allowing them to do so.

"I've got you now." Raven said nearing them not losing her grip.

"That's what you think!" From within the claw two shadows emerged continuing their way downstairs and leaving Raven astonished for a moment.

"What the- Oh, shit!"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: In another hallway:**

"I don't remember her being so fast!" The masked boy Starfire was after yelled over to the boy beside him.

"That's because in the future she's older, you butt-head." The older boy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world receiving a hard through-mask-glare as a reply.

"You can't stop bothering me even in this situation, can you Alex?"

"So what, Otto?" Alex challenged with his own glare. "Now aren't you going to run to Derek and tell him I was rude?"

"I would, but I can't do it now dumbass! I can't believe you're my brother." Otto yelled as he and his big brother neared the end of the hall.

"Please, I am asking you nicely to stop this moment." The boys heard Starfire say from behind "I do not wish to hurt you!"

"Otto, when we reach the end of the hall we need to split up." Alex instructed receiving a nod from Otto "Ready… 1…2…3!"

Both boys took a staircase… The same staircase…

"I said split up you jelly-for-brains!" Starfire heard one of the boys yelling before the youngest male appeared right before her, the boy looked scared at her so she slowed down and decided to try a different approach.

"Please, I do not mean to harm you but I need you to proceed with me to the main room in order of making sure you are not some kind of-" The masked kid didn't allow her to say more; he just took off flying as fast as he could past her and towards the other end of the hallway surprising the alien girl with his speed "…Oh… He has plenty of energy…"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: On the roof:**

"I ran three floors down only to come back to the roof?" Asked a blonde boy aloud after he had somehow managed to lose Cyborg at some point in their chase "He is really fast, I just managed to get away thanks to my agility… I wonder how the others are doing. I hope they haven't been caught yet."

"Trevor!" Trevor turned to look at the roof's door in time to see a green kid running towards him looking very frightened "Bro, help me!"

"Terry, what happened?" Instead of receiving an answer form the boy, Trevor saw Cyborg running out from the Tower and looking as though he would jump on them the moment he had the chance "Oh…_that_ happened."

"I've got you now, you won't escape this time!" The mechanic Titan yelled, nearing them dangerously. "Try to get past me."

"No problem!" Both boys yelled in unison and then ran towards Cyborg at the same time, just when Cyborg was going to trap them in his arms, the oldest intruder put his hands in position and mini-BB jumped on them, gaining height and distracting Cyborg enough for Trevor to go in-between his legs and reach the other side at the same time the green kid landed from his jump right beside him.

"You won't escape this time!" Cyborg tried to run after the intruders but, by the time he reached the door, it was already closed and… Locked from the inside!?!?! "Aw, come on!"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: Some stories down:**

"Tori, we have to find the others and get out of here with or without the machine." Whispered a pink-eyed redhead to a green girl while they hid under a bed in one of the guests rooms of the Tower.

"I know James, but how will we be able to do that without using our powers?" Tori asked James looking at him with her blue eyes even in the dim light there was in that space "Why would Derek tell us not to use our powers? He used his."

"But the Titans saw his powers the moment he teleported us to the roof so it wouldn't matter if he used them again and the Titans can't see us using our powers except for flying which is a pretty common power as is super-strength but we have none; they'll get even more suspicious." James answered with a shrug "But I do hate it when he get's in our minds, it's worse than Jenn when she wants to make me look like a fool."

"Hey, you should do to her what I do to Terry: Act like real siblings and try to make things together." Tori proposed "I mean, sure, Trevor isn't the most overjoyed boy in the world but even with him I can do some 'Sibling stuff' every once in a while."

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly, a noise was heard from outside the room's door, a noise that resembled to that of a growl "Be quiet now."

The door opened and a bloodhound appeared sniffing the ground searching for a pair of teenagers who had entered his house without permission. He went towards the bed, getting closer… and closer… and closer….

"Run!" Both intruders got out from under the bed and ran towards the door avoiding the bloodhound in their way "Don't turn back!"

"Taxi service!" Tori and James ignored their own command and turned around in time to see Alex flying towards them with his arms extended ready to carry his friends away from there "Hold on guys!"

Tori got ready and jumped on Alex's back as if he were a running horse while Alex took James by his armpits without losing speed. Beast Boy saw all of this and it astonished him for a couple of seconds before he recovered from the shock and morphed into a falcon in order to follow the kids.

**The present is only the past of the future**

**:**** Somewhere near:**

"Girls, how can we get away from her?" Asked a black haired girl turning back just for a second to see if they were still being followed; they were.

"I don't know Viv, and the problem is that I'm getting tired of running but she seems to still have a lot of energy." Answered the red-haired one knowing full well the blond chasing them may not be very fast but had a lot of resistance.

"C'mon now Deah, you have to resist." Deah replied to the statement with a glare "What?"

"You know I wasn't trained for this Jenn; you're lucky for having the powers you have. What would I give to have them…Or even have the ability of flying like my brothers; I can't believe even Otto can fly and I can't."

"You have your own powers and they're great so don't start with that." Jenn retorted with a frown before noticing they were nearing the other end of the hallway "Girls, do we go up or down?"

"Up." Answered Viv and Deah together and so they got ready to turn and go upstairs the moment they reached the end of the hall, then, as fast as they could; they turned to their left and crashed into a little redhead who sent them all rolling back downstairs.

"Otto!" Deah yelled surprised "What are you-?"

"No time to explain, come on!" Otto yelled yanking Deah by her hand and dragging her downstairs with Viv and Jenn on their heels "If we don't find a way outta here we'll be caught in no time."

"Is that aunt Starfire after us?" Asked Viv loud enough for her friends to hear while the 'elders' were still some distance behind them, they had to continue running to the end of the hall and try to maintain that distance but she wasn't sure if they would be able to do it since one of their followers could fly and reach them any moment now; Viv narrowed her blue eyes at this "Great, now we have two people after us."

"Blame Alex;" The masked boy replied "He pushed me away from him and closer to her leaving her to decide whom she wanted to follow; guess what was her choice."

"I oughta teach Alex a lesson." Deah exhaled "He never learns."

"Stop complaining!" Jenn yelled stopping them from saying anything else "Listen, now that aunt Starfire is after us we can't go upstairs because she would get us almost instantly but the problem is that the floor below this one is the one of the main room and, if I remember correctly, that's the place we're supposed to get caught at so it'll be dangerous for us if we go down as well."

"But we can continue downstairs and past the main room's door instead of rounding the corner and running down the hall; that way they won't be able to trap us." Viv proposed; now, that sounded like a good idea "OK everyone, ready; don't lose your speed and keep going!"

The four kids maintained their speed as they got ready to follow the plan perfectly. They rounded the corner and ran downstairs; then they came to the hall perpendicular to the main room and continued on their way so they could get past the door. Right when they were in front of the door, they felt someone crashing into them from the side; letting the main room's door open and falling through it: Into the place they were trying to avoid.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled the moment she saw her friends appearing in front of them "You captured the intruders!"

"Lucky shot Star, really." Cyborg said taking in a deep breath; he was so tired of chasing those teens.

"Great work team!" Robin said from the back of the couch; he had been leaning there watching over the dark-skinned intruders since he had managed to capture them some minutes ago "Now there are only three intruders to go."

"Maybe we could help Raven." Terra proposed after taking a few deep breaths "Where is she?"

As if on cue, three shadows flew past them from the floor to the ceiling in one second; surprising all the people in the main room with their speed; the shadows then flew from the ceiling to the floor and through it before returning to the main room when they started to dance about.

"Let me rephrase that;" Terra started trying to follow the shadows with her gaze "Maybe we should let Raven do it on her own."

"Agreed." Her teammates _and _the intruders said, also trying to follow the shadows with their gaze.

"I'm sick of this!" Raven's voice was heard from within one of the shadows, it sounded angry and exasperated; bad sign. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

An amazingly strong energy wave shook the whole tower, making the Titans cover their heads and kneel on the floor in hope of staying on their spot and in one piece. Of course, it also affected the flying shadows; making the boys lose their concentration and falling onto the floor with their sister by their side. Raven then calmed down and the wave dissipated almost instantly, letting everyone get back to their feet and their senses.

"Yeah, there's no doubt." The leader of the new team said while rubbing his head "Same old her."

"If you try to escape again;" Raven started not hearing the former comment "I'll take more drastic measures than just breaking your concentration, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Everyone in the room, even the old Titans, said at once… Well, all except a certain spiky-haired kid who just shrugged and stood up without further ado.

"Good work Raven." Robin said approaching his teammates and the intruders, still trying to make his head stop pulsing. "Now we have them all together."

"Now listen up kids!" Beast Boy said suddenly, trying to look very serious "I want answers and I want them now: Who created you? How many clones are there besides you? Why are you younger than us? How do you plan to take over the Universe? And finally… How does it feel like to be created in a tube?"

"Beast Boy!" The old Titans yelled making the green teen shut up…almost.

"I've always wanted to know what it feels like." The shape-shifter tried, lamely, to excuse himself.

"Pay no mind to that." Robin said directing his attention back to the 14 intruders in front of him "We want to know who are you, how did you get here and what do you want?"

The questioned team looked among themselves trying to find an explanation that could sound logical enough without actually revealing anything important; after a few seconds, all the eyes set on the leader, Derek.

"Me?!"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**I think some of you may need to re-read this to get which kid is which but I hope you don't get too lost; anyway, next chapter all the kids will introduce themselves so you don't have to worry much about it. Still I want to know what you think about this chapter.**

**Now guys, I have some news and propositions for you: I know you're always tired of waiting around for new updates so I'll give you homework. I just opened a blog for my productions (Fics and Videos), where I'll add updates on my work and it has links to Photobucket albums about my fics, however, I can't give a lot of pictures 'cause I suck at drawing (As you will see on the already existent drawings in the Wilson High Album.) So, you'll give me the pics for the albums of each and every fic I have uploaded.**

**And no, this won't be for free: If you actually send me a drawing (any drawing), I'll add the link to it in my profile until a new update. AND, if your drawing is original, awesome or wakes something within me, I'll add your very own character in one episode of the fic the pic is about. Yeah! It's true! I'll send you a message telling you to send me your character description and what would you like them to do in my story and (more or less) how would you like the scene to be; the character will have a little participation as long as it doesn't really affect the story. In the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter, I'll give the credit of the character to the original owner. The character can appear in more than one episode, but it can only be done with a special drawing (1 drawing= 1 chapter), ok?**

**You can find the link to the blog on my profile.**

**That's it for now, don't forget to review and I hope I can get many drawings!**

**Next Chapter: **The kids introduce themselves and explain the Titans what actually happened, but, for some reason, their tale doesn't seem to be completely… true.


	3. The Right Place

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT.

**Where we left: **"Pay no mind to that." Robin said directing his attention back to the 14 intruders in front of him "We want to know who are you, how did you get here and what do you want?"

The questioned team looked among themselves trying to find an explanation that could sound logical enough without actually revealing anything important; after a few seconds, all the eyes set on the leader, Derek.

"Me?!"

**Now with the story…**

**The present is only the past of the future**

**Chapter**** 2:**

**The right place and the right time**

"What are you guys thinking?" Derek asked, he didn't feel like talking to the Titans; even less if it was him who had to give them the explanations.

"You wanted to be the leader," The green-eyed redhead boy started "You have to act as one."

"I didn't want to be the leader Alex; it wasn't my decision." Derek retorted with a glare Alex could feel even through the shades "But anyway, I think I do a better job at this than you would ever do."

"If I was given a chance I-!" Alex was cut short, however, when someone put an arm in front of him to make him shut up; Alex turned to his side and found a dark-skinned teen looking seriously at him before he motioned to the other side of the room where the old Titans stood staring intently at them.

"This is not the time." The peacemaker said simply before turning to his leader "That goes for you too."

"Just keep him quiet and I'll do the same." Derek said making Alex want to reply, and he would have if it wasn't for the fact that his other teammate kept him in place with his extended arm.

"For a leader," Robin said, making the intruders look at him rather than the cloaked boy "You're quite impetuous."

"You should talk." Derek retorted crossing his arms over his chest while Robin frowned at the comment "You're in no position of calling me that."

"And you're in no position of talking back at me." The masked leader glared at the boy before him for a few seconds before continuing "Now answer my questions, one at a time; who are you?"

"The Teen Titans."

"Derek!" Derek's teammates exclaimed unbelieving; how could he just say it like that?

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked curiously "_We _are the Teen Titans."

"I told you they were clones!" BB said pointing at the intruders, but no-one really paid much attention to it.

"You're antiquities." Derek continued smirking "We come from the future, 20 years into the future actually."

"Derek, what are you trying to do?!" Beast Boy's clone asked standing in front of his leader "Don't you know that by doing this you're changing our future and our world? It'll be taken over by giant monkeys by the time we get back."

"If we ever want to get back we'll need their help, it was because of a teleporting machine we're here and it's through a teleporting machine we'll leave." The teen said simply.

"But now, because of this, maybe we won't have a future anymore." The green girl said standing by her brother's side.

"Ok, calm down everyone!" Cyborg yelled earning everyone's attention "Are you serious? You really are the future Titans?"

"We wouldn't lie about it." Assured the peacemaker nearing his leader "It's the whole truth."

"So…" Starfire started "You are our future family, yes?"

"Not really." The green-eyed blond boy spoke up "We're your protégés."

"You're our mentors." The pink-eyed boy continued "You teach us how to control our powers and abilities so we can protect Jump City."

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy "Cool! I never thought I could actually be an inspiration for anyone."

"You? Mr. 'Everyone-wants-to-be-me'?" Raven asked sarcastically "Life is full of surprises, don't you think?"

"You don't have the slightest idea." The little spiky-haired boy replied "But it's true, we're your apprentices."

"Aren't you too many for 6 people to handle?" Robin spoke up thoughtfully "As apprentices I mean."

"You six aren't the only ones training us; there are other six mentors living with us." Alex said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And no, we won't tell you who they are." The black-haired girl said before the old Titans could ask "We're giving away too much information already."

"All right, we'll accept that." Robin conceded with a nod "But now tell us, if you're from the future; what are you doing here?"

"It was an accident." The pink-haired girl said "We were playing on the roof and Tori accidentally hit Cyborg's teleporting machine with the basketball making it go crazy; then it stopped and Karla tried to turn it on, but then a portal opened and it brought us here."

"And what was my teleporting machine doing on the roof?" Asked Cyborg curiously not knowing why something as delicate as his new toy was in a place like the roof.

"You were trying to finally get it to work." The purple-haired girl answered quickly.

"What?!" The mechanic Titan yelled startling everyone in the room "You mean that in 20 years I will still be working on my machine? But how? It can't be possible! Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was." The questioned girl replied with her gaze on the floor.

"I don't understand." Cyborg exhaled while rubbing his head "I ain't stupid, how can the machine not work after so many years of working on it."

"Let's say it's just prone to accidents." The little masked redhead said looking towards a couple of twins who tried to look as innocent as they could.

"But you don't have to worry about anything." The redhead girl said with a smile "I'm sure you'll get it to work soon."

"Yeah! You always can!" The smallest girl exclaimed clasping her hands together and smiling broadly, her smile was so charming it practically illuminated the whole room.

"Hey! Now I remember;" Cyborg started suddenly "You called me dad… Am I actually your dad?"

"Well! It's obvious she called you that!" The dark-skinned teen exclaimed taking the girl in his arms "She's Bumblebee's protégé; she's like a mother to her and you're like her dad. She's just a kid, what were you expecting?"

"Ok… I guess that makes sense." The so called 'dad' replied rubbing the back of his head, but at least, he now knew the name of another mentor who would live with them in a near future "Tell me little one, what's your name?"

"I'm Karla." The girl answered happily but still feeling a little confused by what was happening, however, she had to follow the game the others were playing or she might get in trouble.

"How old are you?" Cyborg continued asking nearing her so she could feel more secure around him.

"I'm six years old." Karla answered counting her years with her fingers.

"And what's your battle name?"

"She doesn't have one yet." The brown-eyed bald boy who seemed to be her brother answered for her "And I'm sorry but we aren't telling you our alias either; it's something we better keep in secret."

"That's weird." BB said amused "Usually one tries to hide his real identity from the others and you're doing it the other way around."

"We have our reasons, trust me."

"And what's your name anyway?" Robin asked the boy who still had Karla in his arms.

"I'm Adam." Adam answered plainly.

"He's my brother and he's 16 years old." Karla continued for her brother while hugging him with one arm.

"Siblings?" Raven asked with a quirked eyebrow "I guess it's no surprise, considering the way you've been acting towards her. And I bet they're not the only ones related in your team, am I right?"

"Unlike you who were born with your powers by inheritance we obtained ours before our parents planned on having us because of you." The little spiky-haired boy apparently changed a little the conversation directing his speech to Raven, it's obvious the reply was specifically for her, he then directed his attention to the rest of Raven's team "Your powers are great, but being exposed to them since before we even existed altered our parents' DNA and made us what we're now. If it wasn't because you once saw Derek using his powers you would have never started training new Titans to replace you."

"So that's the reason for your powers to be so much like mine." Raven said understanding what the boy was saying "Because my powers were practically transferred to you because your parents were exposed a little too much to my energy."

"Exactly." The boy said with a nod not believing she had actually believed his lie "The same happened with all of us and, as family, it just had to be the same for most of us. Same family equals same powers."

"So you're all family?" Asked Terra not quite understanding, Derek shook his head, catching up with his teammate's plan.

"Not all of us are related but our parents are very close friends, it seems they were in the wrong place at the wrong time… Or maybe the right place at the right time, depending on how you see it."

"And you're the leader because you were the first one to be found?" Robin asked.

"You could say so." Derek shrugged "I'm Derek by the way, 16 years old."

"And I'm his sister!" The purple haired purple-eyed girl exclaimed raising her hand, smiling back at Derek "My name is Emily and I'm 11 years old."

"Stop saying that, he's not your brother." The spiky-haired masked boy said annoyed "I'm your only brother."

"Derek is my brother too Liam;" Emily started also annoyed "Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Emily repeated before sticking out her tongue towards her brother "That headstrong over there is my brother William, he's 13 years old."

"I am confused." Starfire admitted "How can he be your brother and not be your brother at the same time?"

"It's a long story I'd rather not tell." William answered.

"Onto other things…" The female hazel-eyed redhead started trying to end the awkward moment "I'm Deah; I'm 13 years old and these guys by my side are my brothers."

"My name is-"

"I'm Alex." Alex interrupted his younger brother, receiving a through-mask glare to which he was already used "15 years old. And this twerp is 11 years old; his name is Ottopus."

"My name is Otto!" Otto yelled, how he would love to punch his brother at that very moment.

"Alex! That was just rude." Deah said pulling Otto close to her, Alex rolled his eyes at the comment but decided to keep quiet.

"Hey guys, quit grabbing all the attention." Joked the blue-eyed pinkette "I'm Jenn, proudly 13 years old."

"And I'm James, her 15 year old brother." The pink-eyed redhead boy continued smiling "And the blond guy over there is my best friend."

"You just had to say it." The green-eyed guy said shaking his head amusedly "I'm 15 years old and my name is Trevor and my siblings are right there."

"I'm Terry!" Exclaimed BB's clone after his older brother had introduced himself "And I'm 12 years old just like my twin sister Tori."

"Hi there." Tori waved, Cyborg turned to look at her.

"So, you're the Tori who damaged my machine?"

"Me?... Well, I…" Tori laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, she knew it was Karla who had turned it on but she was only 6; she was just being herself and it wouldn't have happened if the Teleporting Machine had stayed untouched "Heh, heh; I'm sorry?"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Cyborg exhaled and turned to the last girl standing "What was your name again?"

"Vivian but you can call me Viv." The black haired blue-eyed girl answered "13 years old."

"Anything important we should know about you?" Asked Raven eyeing the girl, apparently she was the only one without a sibling.

"I'm Trevor's girlfriend." Viv replied nearing Trevor and taking his hand in hers, at this Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest; action that went unnoticed by everyone except for Terra and Starfire who looked at each other curiously.

"Aren't you a little young for having a boyfriend?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that you haven't started a relationship with anyone at this point of your life doesn't mean I have to do the same." Trevor replied not really trying to offend anyone "Besides, I've lived with her my whole life; it was almost too predictable."

"I thought you said you were not related and that your parents are nothing but friends." Starfire said confused.

"Yeah, that's what we said." Trevor acknowledged with a nod confused as well.

"Then, why are you saying you lived together your whole life?" Asked the Tamaranian "Did your parents share a home like we do?"

"…" Now, _that_ had caught the new Titans by surprise; Trevor had just let something slip and Starfire showed just how much attention had she be paying to their tale.

"Good job Einstein." Will whispered to Trevor, but the blond boy didn't give him any kind of reply; he was just too shocked for that.

"Umm… Well… Well!" Tori exclaimed suddenly "The thing is that… She's adopted!"

"Adopted?!" Asked her team to Tori who looked back at them.

"C'mon guys, they've gotta know the truth about this, at least." The green girl replied "Mom and dad adopted her when her parents died the same day she got her powers; she's they only one who got her powers after she was born."

"And…" Robin started raising an eyebrow "Your parents adopted her so easily because they were friends with her parents and they were used to have super-powered kids already?"

"Yup!"

"Titans, gather up." Robin instructed walking out of the main room with his team right after him. Once the door closed itself after all of them were out, the Titans formed a small circle and bent a little to the front as to make the conversation more private "What do you think about this?"

"I don't believe them." Raven answered plainly "Some of the story sounds convincing enough but most part of it sounds plain weird."

"Well, our life isn't the most normal one either." Cyborg commented "But you're right, something doesn't sound right here; parts of their story are just unbelievable."

"I do believe the fact that they come from the future, because I have traveled through time before." Starfire spoke up "And I do believe some of them might have gotten their powers through their parents who were exposed to our abilities for a long period of time or perhaps because they were hit with them by accident."

"Maybe Derek and William for example." Terra said "Powers like Raven's, Star's or mine _can _be transferred that way, but how about Tori and Terry; the green ones?"

"What about them?" Beast Boy asked "I'm green too, it's probable they have my same powers."

"Exactly." Terra acknowledged "First off, your powers can't be transferred unless they received some of your DNA someway or another and second; they boy is your clone, he's actually you but 6 years younger. What are the chances of finding someone exactly like you who wears the same uniform and color skin?"

"He could have gotten the same illness I got and survived as I did." Beast Boy retorted, Cyborg decided to talk back to that.

"If I remember correctly, you said that your whole body turned green; you told me yourself your eyes turned from blue to green and Tori's and Terry's eyes are blue. But anyway, they aren't assured to have your same powers even if they _do _look like you."

"And they're not the only ones who look like one of us." Robin said "Emily looks like Raven."

"And Karla looks like Bumblebee." Beast Boy commented "And Otto is Speedy's twin, some of the other kids also remind me to some of our friends but that can be mere coincidence, right?"

"What are the odds Beast Boy?" Raven countered "I'm not too comfortable with the ideas I'm getting now but what if… They're more than what they seem?"

"You mean as in our future family?" Asked Starfire "But, they are so many."

"Well, there are quite a lot of siblings but let's take a look to Trevor." Cyborg said "He's the twins' big brother and he doesn't look like them in the least."

"And Derek." Robin continued "William said he wasn't part of his family even though Emily says he is. And Vivian didn't mention to have a sibling or something of the sort."

"Alex doesn't look a lot like his siblings either except for their hair color, and the only way you can tell Jenn and James are siblings, is because they have the same face structure." Terra added in her two cents "Besides, Alex seems to hold a grudge against Derek for being the leader."

"I recall Tori acting upset when Vivian mentioned her and Trevor's relationship." Starfire commented remembering Tori's reaction to the announcement "It seems she is not joyous with her brother dating her friend."

"Maybe those guys are actually street kids?" Raven proposed "I mean, that's not so unbelievable."

"You think they could actually call someone out of their family 'brother' or 'sister'?" Robin asked "That last part with Vivian made me wonder; she was the only one who was called adopted, if any of the others were adopted I think they would have been called as such."

"Tori was the one who said that and, as Star said, she doesn't seem to like Vivian much." Terra reminded them "I don't know, this is so confusing."

"I know, and we all know they're lying, but I can't blame them." Robin sighed before continuing "They know this will change the future and it'll affect them, maybe not the best way possible."

"But now that they're here, don't you think telling us lies will affect them in a worse way than telling us the truth?" BB asked earning everyone's attention "I mean, let's say Terry and Tori are actually my future children but I, right now, have the idea of them being street kids; making me want to look for them rather than actually worrying for _have _them."

"Maybe Beast Boy is right." Raven admitted a little surprised of herself for doing it so "One thing is for sure; the future will change no matter if they tell us the truth or not."

"You're right," Robin agreed with his teammate "By telling us lies, we're looking out for whatever they tell us; and, by telling us the truth, we might want to change it."

"But how do we know what's truth and what isn't?" Cyborg asked the question everyone had on their mind.

"I propose we watch them, spy them if you prefer." Robin replied "It'll help us know more about them and discover everything about the new Titans."

"It isn't the most ethical thing to do but, if that will help us understand the situation better, we might as well try it." Raven agreed with the plan, the rest of the Titans nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, they must not know we don't believe them." Robin said to his team "Act as if you believe what they're saying is true and let's see what exactly they want from us, we'll discuss about them later at the security room."

"Later when?" Asked Beast Boy checking his communicator to see the hour.

"I'll tell you when, in the meantime let's pretend we're ok with them." The leader said finally standing straight up "Ready?"

"Ready!"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: With the new Titans while the Titans were outside the main room:**

"They didn't believe a word of what we said, did they?" Asked Derek to his team who didn't know how to answer.

"Don't be so un-positive Derek." Jenn said resting a hand on her leader's shoulder "They might find all of this weird but, if we keep the story going then they won't have a doubt."

"Jenn is right." Otto agreed "They seemed to believe at least some of it, if we don't let anything else slip then they will believe our story completely in a few days."

"That's impossible; they're not stupid." Alex countered his brother "I bet they're thinking on a way of sending us to Arkham or something already."

"Nothing is un-possible Alex." Jenn retorted "I think we were convincing enough."

"Yeah!" Terry cheered "If there is something we're even more talented at than fighting villains, is telling lies. They'll believe us."

"I'm worried though." Trevor spoke up "Maybe we should tell them the truth."

"What are you talking about? They're not supposed to know the truth, imagine what would happen then."

"Imagine what would happen now." The blond replied to his green sister "They think we're street kids; don't you think they'll be too occupied trying to find us to even try to have us?"

"I see your point Trevor." William admitted "But I think it would be better to keep it like that until we find a way back to our time. We don't want to make them nervous telling them anything about their future lives."

"Liam is right." Emily continued "If they know anything about themselves they might want to change it. We kept hidden until now everything about _their_ lives except for uncle Cyborg's machine and I propose we leave it at that at least for now."

"Everyone agrees with Will and Emily?" James asked aloud receiving affirmative answers from everyone.

"It's ok, but _when_ are we actually going to tell them the truth?" Deah questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's up to you Derek." Adam directed to his leader "Have any ideas of when we should drop the bomb?"

"We have to wait until the right time arrives." The leader answered plainly.

"The sooner the better I'd say." Vivian proposed "That right time better be here soon."

"Aunt Raven says to never rush time." Karla pointed out "Let's wait until Derek decides the right time has arrived."

"Derek this, Derek that." Alex said suddenly changing the subject "It's always on him, isn't it?"

"He _is _the leader, Alexander." Deah retorted very serious "He has the last word."

"Yes, I know." Alex sighed trying not to start a fight again, as Adam said earlier, that was not the time.

"Why so quiet?" The New Titans' heads snapped to the side to find the old Titans entering back to the room, Robin continued "You had a fight?"

"Nothing of the sort." Derek assured "So, what did you decide?"

"We believe you." Robin answered "But tell us, what do we do first to help you?"

"Well," Derek started "You think there is a way of talking to our friends in the future?"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**Sorry for the delay; I sent the chapter to my beta sometime ago but she's occupied and isn't able to check it at the moment so I uploaded the unedited version; that's why it isn't as grammatically correct as my latest chapters have been. Still, don't worry, I'll upload the new version as soon as I get it, ok?**

**Now, don't forget to leave your reviews; I really want to know what you think about this chapter. Remember you have homework; I told you about it last chapter and I also would like to know which one of the 14 OC you like the best.**

**That's it for now; thanx for reading!**

**Next Chapter: **While Cyborg tries to find a way of talking to the New Titans' friends in the future, the kids are a little hungry…


	4. Do it slower

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the OC's New Titans.

**Where we left:**"But tell us, what do we do first to help you?"

"Well," Derek started "You think there is a way of talking to our friends in the future?"

**Now with the story…**

**The present is only the past of the future**

**Chapter 3:**

**Do it slower, I'm in a rush**

"All right if I can just find the right…. Ha! I think I got it!"

"Congratulations you're the 5th call, now just answer the question correctly and you'll win an official Teen Titans T-Shirt with the Titans' autographs!"

_***Click***_

"Nevermind."

_***S**__**igh***_

An hour had passed by and so far Cyborg's attempts to contact their communicators in the future had only led them to call 3 restaurants, 2 radio stations and one hotline. The Titans were getting tired of that.

"Hey Cyborg, you think you will actually be able to make it work?" Beast Boy asked aloud doubting his friend's capability this time. Cyborg glared at him.

"I'd like to see _you_ doing this, their communicators work with different, more advanced technology." Cyborg retorted a little exasperated.

"We weren't about to stay with obsolete technology forever you know?" Adam said without thinking until he saw the hard glare the mechanical Titan was sending him "Uh, well, now it's great and stuff but… Yeah, in the future it's kinda… old."

"Then I think you won't have any kind of problem in showing me how to control this thing." Cyborg said tossing Adam the latter's communicator. Adam caught it with ease and opened it, only to have it explode in his hand. He just managed to take his hand away before it could get burnt. The rest of the people in the room looked at the destroyed communicator for a moment and then stared at the oldest Titan who laughed sheepishly "Heheh… Uh… Can anyone lend me another communicator?"

"We can just rest for a moment and you'll try again later." Robin proposed walking to the couch, his team following behind "It seems the only thing that didn't change in the future was the fact that your machine still needs to work properly."

"Can we not bring that up?" Tori requested deciding to follow the old Titans to the couch, she might as well try to find a good place before her teammates decided not to share the couch, her twin brother following after her "I think it's enough to hear that once."

"You only say that because it was because of you that it brought us here." James said walking up to the green kids and hugging each with one arm smirking playfully "Am I right?"

"You tend to be." Tori sighed pulling away from the redhead and sitting down on one end of the couch not wanting to get near the elders. Terry took the spot right next to her while James sat next to Terry. The rest of the new Titans were still debating on going to the couch, they just didn't feel comfortable yet.

"I'm great at that." James said resting his hands behind his head "Hey guys, they don't bite y'know?"

"I sometimes do." BB spoke up smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "But I won't bite you… Unless I feel the need to do so."

"How sincere." Trevor rolled his eyes taking a seat next to James, there was only place for someone else to sit between him and Starfire, Otto was the one who decided to sit there.

"This couch is larger in the future; we all fit without a problem." Derek said sitting down, Emily didn't lose time in sitting on his lap, he accepted her without a problem. Will sat next to them wearing a frown obviously caused by the purple-eyed girl's action "Then again you don't really need it to be larger at the moment."

"I bet lots of things are different in the future huh?" Terra commented wondering how the Tower would look like in 20 years "Hey, can you tell us about the bad guys in the future?"

"What?" Asked the new Titans a little shocked at the question, they were expecting to be questioned about themselves but never about the ones they protected the city from. They also now were wondering if it was a good idea telling them about the future villains, they had enough problems with the present ones already to be worrying for the future, besides, if they told them about the bad guys they might find a way of capturing some villains they still fought in 20 years meaning their future would change. Especially Adam's and Karla's future, it would be too risky.

"Yeah, tell us, are they all new ones or do you still fight against old Mumbo and Control Freak and Slade and stuff?" BB asked excited, the rest of his team also looked expectantly at the new Titans around them, waiting for an answer.

"We can't tell you." Adam answered quickly hugging Karla who was standing in front of him, Deah led the boy to the couch and made him sit down, she sat next to him and sat Karla on her lap, Robin was next to them. Adam continued before the old team could ask why "That can change the future in a drastic way and that's what we don't want to happen."

"Ok then, how 'bout you only tell us a little about yourselves." Cyborg proposed with a shrug "We don't really know how long you'll be staying here so we might as well know a couple of things about yourselves as you already do about us."

"We can do that, what kind of things would you like to know?" Alex conceded with a nod.

"Well, you know: Favorite color, food, hobbies." The oldest Titan explained, the rest of his team got ready to take note on that, it might be important later one never knows.

"Green, exotic, training." Alex answered plainly not wanting to say more than necessary, there was a curious liking he had that could give out a lot of info so he left it at that "Not much to say."

"Exotic as in what?" Raven asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, Alex shrugged.

"Just weird kind of food, I like to try new things."

"Disgusting things." Otto muttered making Trevor snicker at that, oh yeah they knew the kind of things the redhead liked.

"All right, how about the rest?" Robin asked looking around at the other teens.

"My favorite color is lilac, I'm a vegetarian and I like singing." Vivian spoke up taking a seat on the floor in front of Trevor who spread his legs a little, letting her rest her back against the couch, he had offered his girlfriend his place on the couch but she had refused.

"I prefer yellow myself and I like all kinds of food but for some reason I like French pastries the best." Jenn announced smiling.

"Any hobbies?" Terra asked, the pinkette laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Well… I'm an… Otaku."

"Awesome!" BB yelled suddenly smiling widely "You into videogames?"

"Sure." Jenn assured more confident of herself "We can play later if you want."

"You're on!" The changeling accepted the proposition "I'll let you pick the game."

"I want to play too!" Terry and Tori yelled at the same time, excited to play some videogames even in the past.

"Great, we can make a tournament!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly already thinking on a way of beating them all.

"Then your hobby is videogames?" Raven asked the twins who nodded happily "How about your other preferences?"

"We're both vegetarian but I like soft green while Terry likes dark green." Tori explained "But we hate to always be put together as if we were the same person, we like to be treated as different people, ok?"

"We understand and we will do so." Starfire said seriously, it seemed it was important for her new green friends so she would do as she was asked.

"Good that's for the best." Trevor assured, he knew how his siblings reacted like when they were treated as the same person "As for me, I'm a vegetarian like them but my favorite color is red and I like hanging out, I hate to be always in one room and stuff."

"And he tends to pull me with him anytime he wants to get out of the Tower and hang around the city as long as it's not a date." James said rolling his eyes but smiling none-the-less "But I like to hang around the city as well so I'm not complaining. Although I do eat meat, in pizza most of the time and I also have a special liking for red."

"I like orange, the color not the fruit." Otto spoke up now saying a little of himself "I'm learning to play guitar and I eat just about anything… Except for broccoli, ew."

"I know I hate broccoli too." Emily agreed with her masked friend "But I like chocolate and I usually drink some tea before going to sleep, I've heard it helps relaxing. I love black even though my uniform is white I wanted one like Derek's or Liam's and I really like helping in research."

"Don't you get bored doing research?" Beast Boy asked surprised "I usually can't stay awake for more than five minutes when Robin asks me for help… Which was only 3 times and he hasn't done it since last year."

"I think it's pretty interesting." Emily replied smiling cutely.

"Usually it is." William agreed absentmindedly "Reading is interesting, I like it. I don't eat much but I eat whatever I'm given and I like blue."

"I like blue too but a light tone, I'm a meat fan and I like electronic stuff." Adam said calmer now that the subject had been changed, Karla took this chance to talk.

"My favorite color is pink, I like candy and playing." She said quickly smiling happily, she felt like she was in one on those TV shows where children at school introduced themselves the first day.

"My favorite color is pink too." Deah smiled down at Karla "I really like tacos and I love hanging out with the girls at the mall."

"The girls?" Robin asked curiously, Deah nodded.

"Jenn and Viv."

"Right." The masked leader sighed, he turned to the one who had yet to say something "What about you?"

"I like white, strangely enough, vegetarian for the most part but I do eat a little meat every now and then and I like doing anything so I don't get bored." Derek answered "Talking about food, have you got anything to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starting to feel hungry." Jenn said rubbing her tummy, the rest of her team nodded.

"We really don't have a lot of food, at least not enough for all of you." Cyborg said shaking his head "But we can order some pizza if you want."

"Sounds great, you can get some for free right?" Trevor asked, making sure their future parents wouldn't use a lot of money paying for what they ate and oh man how much did they eat.

"Yeah that's something we have already." Robin said standing up and going to pick up the only real phone the Tower had "What pizzas would you like to order?"

"Here." Adam tossed a piece of paper to the masked leader who barely caught it, he had been distracted with the phone. Robin unfolded the tossed paper and read it before raising an eyebrow and looking back at Adam.

"You have the list already written?"

"It's tiring to always ask everyone what they want when they always ask for the same thing every time we call so we just have it already written down." The dark skinned boy said waving a hand in the air "Oh, ignore the last pizza that's for when we have visitors."

"Visitors?" Starfire asked with a smile "Who are the visitors you receive?"

"Other future Titans, we're really good friends with the other new Titans that live near, in the United States like us." Deah replied smiling too, needless to say, the old Titans sitting in between both girls felt suddenly freaked out by the resemblance.

"One pizza out of all the ones written down here for them?" Robin asked unbelieving "How many are they, 2?"

"Usually, but don't mind it we're hungry." James called out "Oh, have you got anything to drink?"

"Not much, we haven't had time to go shopping lately." Terra admitted shrugging "But the pizza parlor sends us some sodas with each order… But now, we just have to tell them we have a Titan reunion or something so they can send us 20 cokes instead of 6."

"With the quantity of pizzas we're ordering they will have no doubt about it." Robin said already with the phone at his ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end of the line.

"In the meantime we'll go prepare some spare rooms for you, you can stay here and watch some TV." Raven said standing up and tossing the remote to Trevor who didn't lose time in turning the TV on and look for something to watch "Let's go guys, we'll be back with the pizza."

"Awesome, thanks." Derek thanked, watching the Titans walk out of the room, Robin still ordering the pizza "Now if we ever get back to the future we'll have to ask uncle Cyborg to fix the communicator he just destroyed."

"And he won't like it." Adam sighed and patted Karla's head who was still on Deah's lap, the Titans who hadn't had the chance at getting a place on the couch now had the chance of being more comfortable and they had also made more room for each to sit "I'm glad they didn't ask anything else about the villains, that would change the future in a way I don't want it to."

"We know Adam, we'll keep everything as hidden as we can, I promise." Derek promised resting a hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Sure, it would be better for you as well, wouldn't it Derek?" Alex asked suddenly folding his arms over his chest, a smirk playing on his lips "I mean, imagine how they would react if they knew the truth about some things about you."

"Things you won't spill for your own good Alex." Derek threatened, Alex just snorted but didn't say another word focusing on the screen instead, apparently Trevor had found an old cartoon that looked interesting enough even for Karla.

"Man I don't even know why you mind him anymore, you know how he is." Adam commented with a shake of his head standing up and inviting his leader to make some distance between them and the rest of the team. Derek left Emily on the couch where he had been sitting, walked a little away, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before replaying.

"I don't get it, why can't he get over himself?" The leader managed to keep his voice low enough for only him and Adam to listen, the TV still had quite high volume "He started acting this way since I became leader, a position I didn't even want and I wish he could just act the way he used to. We were best friends and now he sees me as his biggest rival."

"Give him some time, he'll get over it."

"More time?" Derek asked not believing his ears "Adam, it's been a year, how much time does he need?"

"He's childish, he'll learn someday."

"I hope he learns soon because I feel like beating him to a pulp each time he says even the smallest thing about my life." The raven haired teenager admitted shooting a quick look to his ex-best friend "And I'm not sure how much longer will I be able to restrain myself from doing so."

"Listen, try to stay calm while we're here, he's not stupid even though he seems like it, he won't say anything that might change the future." Adam assured patting his teammate on the back, Derek sighed once again.

"I really hope so."

**The present is only the past of the future**

**:**** At the cameras room:**

"I really thank you for proposing the mics on the ground Star." Robin said truthfully looking at the screen zoomed in on the future team leader and the one who seemed to be second in command.

"Yeah, and to think that I thought at first it would make us listen to nothing but their steps, good call." BB agreed giving Starfire two thumbs up to which she replied with a soft flattered smile.

"That kid sure knows how to hold a grudge." Raven said looking at Alex on another screen seemingly pretty entertained with whatever show the kids were watching "Breaking up with your best friend for something as stupid as envy is lame."

"It seems normal for kids their age to be honest." Terra said with a shrug.

"I think the point here is not that grudge, but the fact that Alex is threatening to say something about Derek's life that might get him in trouble with us someway or another." Cyborg analyzed already thinking on what that something could be.

"I'm pretty sure they won't say out loud, if the future Tower's security is half the actual one, they know we can watch and hear them from almost every corner day and night." Robin commented with a finger on his chin, the newcomers would not say a thing if any of the Titans asked so the only way they would be able to know about that sensitive subject was if the future Titans said it by accident but what were the odds?

"Talking about that, don't you think they'll try to turn the cameras off so we can't check up on them?" BB asked scratching his head, it could be a possibility.

"It is assured they shall not do so my friend." Starfire spoke up with a shake of her head "If they deactivate the cameras and we find out about their actions we shall suspect more about them and their goal is to gain our trust."

"It seems they've calmed down enough to go back with the others." Cyborg pointed out as Derek and Adam walked back to the couch, the mechanic titan couldn't help but snicker a bit "They really have to sit pretty close together to fit in the couch, it looks so funny."

"I think we can leave them for a while, let's go pick the guest rooms they'll be using tonight." Terra said exiting the room, the rest of the team following behind.

**The present is only the past of the future**

**: Not long after:**

"Pizza's here." Robin called entering the room, the rest of the old Titans accompanying him carrying some pizzas each.

"Finally! We were soooo hungry." Terry whined hurrying to take the pizza away form Robin's arms, Tori, Trevor, James, Jenn and Adam took care of the rest of the pizzas and the sodas taking them all to the twin tables near the door. The other future Titans already waiting to see what pizza belonged to whom.

"Enjoy them, that's today's dinner." Cyborg said taking their own pizzas to the kitchen so they could eat as well "And don't expect us to-"

"…"

No words, there really were no words for what the Titans were watching. Not even Starfire could understand how a group of earthling teenagers were able to make such impersonation of starving Tamaranians fighting over a plate of Glorg during a war crisis. It was plain scary, only Karla, Emily and William seemed to be eating as normal earthlings would do seated on the couch but the rest… They were just… Wow…

"And I thought Tamaranians were scary." BB commented taking a piece of his veggie pizza and eating it slowly keeping an eye out for the monsters on the other side of the room.

"Wow, we must be really cruel tutors if they are this hungry, I wonder if they had breakfast this morning." Terra said watching carefully "I give them 5 minutes before all their pizzas are gone."

"Let it be two minutes." Said someone, it was William who was still holding his slice of pizza which was almost untouched except for one little bite mark "We actually didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Was it our fault?" Starfire asked worriedly but she was filled with relief when Emily shook her head.

"We never really got breakfast before going to play on the roof and lunch went by rather quickly while we watched the Basketball game and then the teleporting machine accident we just haven't eaten the whole day." She explained taking another bite from her own slice.

"And are they always like-" Cyborg was cut off as a slice of pepperoni pizza hit his head getting his face all dirty "… This?"

"Be thankful is not spaghetti." William said shrugging as if he didn't really care his teammates were acting the way they were "You've got a slice of pizza on your face."

"Really?" Cyborg asked sarcastically taking the pizza from his face and cleaning the cheese leftover with a napkin.

"Yes, and one of your pizzas is gone" William pointed out making the Titans look away from him and towards their pizzas… Or more like Pizza, one out of their two pizzas had disappeared.

"Hey, give us our pizza back!" BB yelled receiving a meat-lovers slice of pizza right on his face, which made him turn a deeper shade of green "Ahhhaa! Get it off me!"

"Well aren't they just a bunch of well mannered Titans?" Raven said sarcastically rolling her eyes as Terra took the edible missile away from the changeling's face… Maybe it would be better if they didn't eat that one.

"Now THAT is your fault." William said form the couch, Emily slapped him over the head receiving a glare from her brother but he didn't say anything else.

"Nice slap." Robin complimented amused by the action, now the glare was directed at him "Anyway, each take a slice of pizza and keep it away from anyone's reach, we have to at least have a slice for dinner. We did fight evil today."

"And the movie night is now postponed until we have the Tower for ourselves again." Terra complained taking a small slice of veggie pizza, with was the only one left on their table. Needless to say Cyborg had to use a lot of imagination to eat it comfortable enough.

"What have you planned for us after dinner?" Will asked, the Titans turned to look at each other at the question.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Robin with a raised eyebrow, a ghost of a smile appeared on the young Titan's lips.

"How about you let us explore the Tower?"

**The present is only the past of the future**

**Blah, blah, talk and talk and more talk and yet nothing important has been said yet. At least not for the Titans who had more and more doubts with each passing second and now they also have some cleaning to do at the main room.**

**College is awful with hobbies, just plain awful but I have to update when I can. Found the time and decided to add another chapter to this, will add new chapters to other stories ASAP.**

**Next Chapter: **Oh no it didn't sound like a good idea, they could do just about anything in the Tower without minding the fact the owners were still there… Hey so… Maybe it wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
